White and Shadow Dragons Collide
by ShadowSaber712
Summary: Sting the White Dragon Slayer and Rogue the Shadow Dragon Slayer, both have exceptional power and are undoubtedly one of the main driving forces behind the Sabertooth guild. This story tells the lives of the two characters, before joining the guild including how they met, and formed the unbreakable bond that would earn them the famous title, twin dragons of Sabertooth.


**A story of the meeting between Sting and Rogue**

Sting POV

The male rubbed his gloved hands through his spiky blonde hair. Streams of sunlight fell through the thick wall of trees, filling up every space between the leaves with warm, sugary light. The rays tumbled down strands of grass, which gleamed with remains of the morning dew. The sky had ripened from a fresh orange colour into a pale blue. Wisps of white clouds stood unmoving. They were so thin, appearing to be stray brush marks on blue canvas, or traces of powdered sugar on a baker's azure counter top. He smiled at his companion the burgundy-fur cat, who nonchalantly strolled with him basking in the glory of the day. Winking he spoke to the cat "Hey, Lector wanna get something to eat," his voice was somewhat raspy yet still managed to charm many people.

 _As an orphan Sting had required his charisma, nature and strength to survive in the world. He refused to be adopted out of a sincere respect for his dragon father, who he had aided in suicide, and hence it had been increasingly difficult for him to find a place to rest or something to eat for most of his life. This all changed when he met his Exceed, a witty, loyal cat and subsequently joined the Dazzling Phoenix guild. By no means one of Magnolia's strongest he had quickly risen their ranks becoming an accomplished S-class mage and had often undertaken difficult quests as a member of his guild. Despite his outwardly friendly appearance he was terribly lonely, the only loyal friend he had was Lector. And vice-versa. Lector idolized Sting, as both a wizard and a person who had often protected him when he was getting bullied as a young cat. This dynamic partnership served wonders for the two of them._

The cat chuckled, nodding his head in the affirmative as he smiled at the male. "Aww come on Sting, you know that I'm always happy to eat something, with you" His black eyes sparkled as he glanced around his surroundings. The tall grasses, inflexible in their dryness were flattened from the far hedgerow to the canopy of woodland leaves where they walked. The wild flowers were a cacophony of colour on the fading green; purple thistles, blue cornflowers, red poppies and tall asters with their yellow centres.

"Alright then" the male smiled, his voice as usual filled with excitement and happiness when talking to the cat. "How about we go to the café near our guild hall? You always love their sandwiches."

"Sounds perfect Sting," the cat replies, flying up slowly to fist bump the boy.

Rogue POV

Small loose stones littered the floor of the Shadow Hounds guild, a legal guild deemed by the Magic Council, though categorised with several infamous wizards, notorious for wreaking havoc on the streets during the task of completing a mission. Their guild was built into the muddy brown rock of the cliff, the stone guarding the entrance was jagged and uneven, arranged in such a way that it would be impossible for outsiders to enter. A handsome white-skinned, jet-black haired mage walked nonchalantly through its passageways intent on reaching the headmaster of the guild. There was a mysterious aura about the male, silent and mystifying yet by no means malicious. Following him was a young female Exceed, a green cat named Frosch who donned a pink, black spotted frog costume. Her eyes were wide as she strolled through the rooms, undoubtedly intrigued by her surroundings. Although she had circumnavigated the halls on her own, she was undoubtedly amazed at the structure, not necessarily because of the fine craftsmanship, however because of her own somewhat limited memory ability.

 _Forced to kill his foster father at birth, he often felt isolated from the world. There would be nights where he would merely stare at the unending sky, pondering what it would be like to have continued to live with his father, only to be interrupted by his companion Frosch, who would stare miserably at her friend, almost begging him to smile. Luckily she was someone who could easily solicit a smile from the boy, a charming, alluring expression that rarely graced the sight of other guild members. In fact he rarely interacted with them, partly because of a significant power difference, and partly because he refused to accept the company of anyone except his cat. The guild was merely a place for the male to earn money, nothing more, nothing less._

He had approached the guild's main room, ferociously pounding on the door trying to gain the attention of his master inside. After a few minutes without a response he sighed, before forcing the door open. Peering inside he was somewhat surprised to see the room desolate, void of any person or object save a large board with notices for job requests. Giving a mere smirk he turned to face his companion, a weary grimace etched on his face. "Looks like there is nobody here," his tone was soft, and honeyed as he spoke with the cat, a genuinely amiable sound.

"Frosch thinks so too," the cat replied raising a hand towards the male. Her beady eyes, stared affectionately at the male, who quickly picked her up and rested her on his shoulder, giving a small smile.

 **Well that is Chapter One, how did you like it? Please leave comments and ratings, much appreciated. Thank you**


End file.
